sins_of_a_galactic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Types
There are four types of ships in SoGE, which are sorted into categories different in roles than their equivalents in the base game of the same name. Firstly, there are the Frigates. Then comes the more combat focused Cruisers. The much larger and powerful Capital Ships come next, made in a special factory. Finally, there are the late game and immensely powerful Super Capital Ships. Each faction has differing amounts of each class. Support Frigates (First Build Page) Contrary to their SoSE equivalents, the ships available in the first build page are support vessels. They are usually dedicated to single role, and do it well. Not all are early game either, and none beyond the faction specific Colony Frigate should be considered early game. Nearly none of the ships in this menu are focused on being a front line combat vessel. Not all vessels in this menu are frigates. Rather, they are done this way for organization. Every faction's first build menu page follows a structured format, to make navigation simpler. The format is as follows- *Scout *Colony #1 *Colony #2 ^ ^^ *Anti-fighter *Siege ^^ *Envoy *Star Base Constructor *Gravity Well Generator-equipped interdictor ^ *Dedicated mine-layer/clearer OR a muti-purpose light anti-fighter, mine-layer/clearer, and light combat ship * ^Not all factions have these ships ^^This might be a fully fledged combat-capable, or carrier, ship that happens to have colonize, or planet bombing capabilities, respectfully. Combat frigates (Second Build Page) The ships in the second build page of SoGE are dedicated combat vessels. They usually don't have a hangar and can't level up. Generally, the ships further to left are weaker but cheaper, and the ones further right get more expensive, but powerful. This menu follows no specific format. Capital Ships The SoGE Capital Ships can be divided into two groups- those that are technically cruisers but were placed into the Capital Ship menu in a major rehaul, and those that fit the bill of a typical SoSE capital ship. The former can level up, but cannot improve their abilities. The latter can improve their abilities, and boast more powerful weapons, shields and abilities, in exchange for a higher cost. There is always one Capital Ship with a colonization ability- termed Invasion for most factions. It is recommended that with the starting resources, one buys at least one Capital Ship. Super Capital Ships The Titan equivalents of SoGE, the Super Caps are the biggest and most powerful ships in SoGE. They're extremely expensive, and hard to kill. Unique to SoGE, some super caps can have multiples built. The most powerful can only be built once. *1 of the Executor SSD, Viscount S-DN or Koros Strohna can be built. *2 of the Subjugator CRS-H, MC80B S-CRS or Mandator SDN can be built. *4 of the Geonosian S-DN, Independence S-CRS, Praetor-class S-BCRS, Allegiance-class BCRS, Mediator S-CRS or theVnguro-ik V'alh can built. These behemoths are late game, and can be essential in breaking through strong defenses. Combat Mechanics Will add more explanation, right now here are the game constants so you can figure out how effective a ships weapons will be vs other ships types. Damage: Heavy TurboLaser - CAPITALSHIP Very Light: 75% penalty Light: 75% penalty Medium: Full damage Heavy: Full damage Very Heavy: Full damage CapitalShip: Full damage TurboLaser - COMPOSITE or CAPITALSHIP. If COMPOSITE does 2x damage to Pirate armor. Very Light: 75% penalty Light: 75% penalty Medium: Full damage Heavy: Full damage Very Heavy: Full damage CapitalShip: Full damage Medium turbolaser - ANTIMEDIUM Very Light: Full damage Light: Full damage Medium: 33% Bonus Heavy: 25% penalty Very Heavy: 37.5% penalty CapitalShip: 45% penalty Ion - CORVETTE or TITAN. If CORVETTE does 2x damage to Pirate armor and can hit fighters. Very Light: Full damage Light: Full damage Medium: Full damage Heavy: Full damage Very Heavy: Full damage CapitalShip: Full damage Laser Cannon - ANTIVERYLIGHT Very Light: 33% bonus Light: Full damage Medium: 25% penatly Heavy: 55% penalty Very Heavy: 65% penalty CapitalShip: 65% penalty Short Ranged Laser - ANTIVERYLIGHT Very Light: 33% bonus Light: Full damage Medium: 25% penatly Heavy: 55% penalty Very Heavy: 65% penalty CapitalShip: 65% penalty ToHit: Good vs fighters and Capitals: ANTIVERYLIGHT, ANTILIGHT, ANTIMEDIUM, CORVETTE, CAPITALABILITY 10% change to hit fighters: ANTIVERYHEAVY, ANTIHEAVY, ANTIMODULE, COMPOSITE, CAPITALSHIP, TITAN Armor Types: Very Light: Fighters and bombers Light: Shuttle craft Medium: Frigates Heavy: Cruisers Very Heavy: CapitalShips CapitalShip: Super Capitals